1. Fields of the Invention
The invention relates to a T-shaped ratchet wrench, and more particularly, to a T-shaped ratchet wrench having a force-applying auxiliary arm that can be used as a protection sleeve on a working shaft. In other words, the force-applying auxiliary arm can serve as protection of the working shaft from external impacts when the T-shaped ratchet wrench is not used. Meanwhile, it can be used to extend the moment arm for operating the T-shaped ratchet wrench with less force.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,797,300 and 6,898,998 teach a T-shaped ratchet wrench with a working shaft that is not properly protected. So, the working shaft thereof is easily bent and cracked due to exposure to an unexpected impact. This will result in difficulties in force-application, or even in malfunction, thereby causing much trouble to the operators.